


Birth of the Flash Family

by yellow_sunrise



Series: West-Allen Clan [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Don Joseph Allen, F/M, Family Feels, Family talk, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Nora Dawn Allen, suggestive talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 08:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13994607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellow_sunrise/pseuds/yellow_sunrise
Summary: Iris wants to talk about a couple of things.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just for your reference I picture this as a few years following Barry being fired from CCPD but doesn't necessarily make assumptions aside from the current Team Flash still being around and that DeVoe was defeated. But the point is that since this probably isn't canon compliant don't think about it too much.

“Hey, babe what’s up? You look distracted,” Iris said, walking over to Barry and rubbing his shoulders and pressing a kiss to his temple.

“Yeah, just a little stressed. Ever since I got back to work I feel like I have to make up for everything so,” he gestured to the papers in front. “It’s overtime for me,” he said with a self deprecating smile. Iris smiled too and walked to kneel next to the table. It was later in the night and she had her hair wrapped up and she was in her old, worn pajamas, but Barry looked at her like she was the most beautiful person in the world. She reached for his hand and stroked it slowly.

“Barry you didn’t do anything wrong. You have nothing to make up for,” Iris said vehemently. Just thinking about what happened still angered Iris. Barry was a great person, the best she knew really. And once again, the world felt the need to chew him out and spit him out again. As always, he forgave the people who treated him badly but for Iris it was more difficult to forgive.

Barry simply nodded, though he was still reading. He seemed down too, actually and Iris couldn’t stand to see him so upset. He saw the look on her face and offered a small, genuine smile.

“Iris, it’s not a big deal.”

“Yes it it. You look sad. You know what? I wanna dance,” she told him, her face suddenly soft and happy. Barry raised an eyebrow but stood up easily. Iris fit herself into his embrace, her nose pressed into the space between his collarbones. His arms cradled her and she wrapped hers around his middle and breathed him in just for a moment.

“It’s gonna be okay Barry,” she told him, swaying gently. “Right now, things are bad but eventually things level out. You’ll see,” she assured him, kissing his neck. His fingers trailed up and down her spine gently.

“I know. I have you, so I know things can never be that bad,” he told her.

“Yeah?” she asked, looking up at him, her chin resting on him. He leaned down to kiss her forehead.

“Of course. When I have you, I know that I can be happy,” he told her. For a moment Iris was so consumed by her love for Barry that she teared up and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer for a more passionate kiss.

“Barry Allen, you are the best thing that’s ever happened to me. All my life, you’ve been there for me and loved me and I’ve loved you that whole time, even if I didn’t know.” she told him matter of factly, before losing her eyes in bliss to lean against him. She felt at home in his arms, and she wondered how she could have ever taken this for granted as a teenger and before they got together.

“Iris what’s going on?” he asked, sensing that something else was happening, something more intense than their usual declarations. Iris smiled at him, her eyes glistening with unshed tears and stroked his face.

“I just. Sometimes I realize how much I love you and it overwhelms me, honestly,” she told him with a laugh.

“Yeah?” he asked, beaming with pride and happiness. Iris nodded.

“I actually have a request Barry.”

“Ah, the shoe drops,” he teased.

“Unfortunately. I’d rather that shoe not dropped. But I wanna talk about some things. And I know they’re gonna upset you but I really want to,” she said. By now, they had stopped rocking and Iris walked Barry backwards into the couch and sat on his lap, looking at him with downcast eyes.

“What’s up?” he asked her, his thumb stroking her hip.

“I wrote a will last year, when I wasn’t sure if I would...make it,” she admitted. Barry’s heart stuttered and picked up, going double time. “And it got me thinking. About legacies and what I leave behind. And being back in the reporting job makes me feel like I’m on the right track.”

“You’ve been writing great articles. I think you’re well on your way to getting a Pulitzer.” he noted, pecking her cheek. She grinned at him.

“That’s the hope. But I was thinking of a different kind of legacy. A progeny, if you will,” she said, sitting up straight. She began to stroke his cheeks, as her meaning dawned on Barry.

“Wait are you--is this? Oh my God, Iris.” his eyes widened and his hands gripped her hips with excitement. 

“Yes Barry. We don’t have to make a decision now but I wanna have some talks to see where we’re at,” she said.

“Iris, you don’t even have to ask. Of course I would love to be the father of your children.You know that,” he told her kissing her, barely able to with his smile so wide and happy.

“Well hold on, we have to talk about how doable this is. I mean we can hardly keep the loft if we do. There’s one bedroom. And there’s money--”

“We’re hardly hurting. I own patents and STAR Labs,” he pointed out. She paused to give him a deadpan look.

“But we need to manage it. So if something happens to one or both of us, our kid is gonna be okay,” she said.

“Yeah, that’s fair. But we should prepare for other issues. Like, if my powers are genetic,” Barry said. Iris let out a groan and banged her head on Barry’s shoulder. Barry chuckled. “I know. Speedster toddlers sounds like a nightmare. But we can handle it.” he told her.

Iris sighed.

“God, super speedy womb kicks. I think my insides will never be the same,” she sighed. Barry smirked.

“Yeah, not when I’m done with you,” he bragged.

“Promises, promises,” she replied kissing Barry slowly and thoroughly.

“I’m so excited,” Barry pulled away to say.

“Of course you are. Me too. But we’ll have to keep discussing it. I don’t want too many surprises,” she told him.

“No, no I agree.” he said. They stopped talking and Iris leaned into Barry, her smile widening. “Iris you’re gonna be a great mom.”

“And you’re gonna be a phenomenal dad.” she told him.

For Barry and Iris, it was the start of a long, but fulfilling journey. Who knows what the future may hold?


	2. Superstar in the Making

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora has a ballet recital and the whole family goes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen I love the West-Allens, I would die for them.

Barry was full of nerves but he tried to reign them in for the sake of Iris who was finally calm from her initial panic. It was Nora’s first ballet recital and Iris had been fretting for nearly a week. Nora of course didn’t care and simply danced around the house, excited to finally advance to en pointe shoes. Even Don was stress free. But Barry was having second thoughts. Nora was coming into her powers--speedster of course and when she got excited she tended to do things at super speed but Barry held out hope. Maybe Nora would control it.

Of course, since Nora was in the younger age group she was amongst the first performances, a solo somewhere in the middle, and then she was appearing at the end as a part of the advanced group. The drive over had been fine, Nora was excited and was explaining the performance to Don for the third time but he acted like it was the first time, ever attentive to his sister.

“Nora honey, are you excited?” Iris asked, turning to look at her daughter, Nora nodded, her beaded braids clinking together.

“Yes! My teacher said that it’s okay to be nervous but I’m not,” she said confidently. Barry snorted, unsurprised. Ever since Nora was young she tended to be self-assured, though she did ramble and get goofy but she completely passed over that stage of youth when you hated to be the focus of attention at all times. Don made a face, as he hadn’t quite reached that stage.

Still, Barry took a deep breath and struggled to find a parking space but when he finally did, Nora was barely going to make it to her class before the performance. Fortunately, Barry had asked the instructor to reserve seats rather than hope they got their on time, so Barry, Iris, and Don got seats in the very front and Iris whipped out her camera and made sure she had extra space as if she hadn’t done that before they left.

They waited for several minutes and Barry made casual conversation with the mom next to him.

“Mine’s the one with the color matching braids,” Barry whispered excitedly when the class came out, Nora spotted her family and shot them a beaming grin. Iris waved with Don and Barry fought back tears.

The dance was sweet, if adorably out of sync. The class was young but Barry could say it honestly wasn’t boring. Iris was taking pictures like a madwoman but at least she wasn’t leaving her seat to get better pictures like she had threatened to in the car. Don may have cheered before it was over, but Barry didn’t scold him, he was just excited.

When the class left, Iris pouted and dug into her purse, and handed Don a ziploc bag of fruit snacks before he could ask.

“Thanks mom,” he whispered. They sat through about five other kids before Nora’s solo performance came up. She had tied her braids into a bun, the way Iris showed her, so her bun was a mosaic of reds, purples, and greens. She looked so focused that Barry was reminded of Iris when she wrote. Nora waited for her cue and danced. Barry knew it was more modern interpretation of the Nutcracker, but his knowledge of the medium was pretty limited. But Nora seemed pretty sure of herself and even managed to wink at her family, a clear improvisation. Iris cooed, happy that she got the shot. Barry even noticed that Don was filming it from Iris’ cell phone.

Maybe overkill, but he couldn’t blame them. He continued to watch and when it was the end, Nora did a graceful spin and raised her arms in an angel-like fashion.

By the time the family stopped clapping he was sure that they would be kicked out. Barry zoned out for the next performances but he recognized some of the kids and clapped but the recital was dragging on and he was starting to get antsy and quite frankly bored.

He was mysteriously cured when Nora came out, as part of the final performance of the night.

This performance was of a similar vein to others of the night but Barry was watching every second and when it was over Iris tapped him on the shoulder.

“Babe, you’re crying!” she whispered. Barry sniffled and wiped his eyes.

“I know. I’m just so proud,” he sighed, wiping his eyes and standing up to clap with the other overzealous parents. The dancers all came out to bow and Barry was so happy to see Nora smiling and waving.

When they could finally meet up with her Nora hugged everyone and Barry showered her with kisses.

“How’s my little superstar?”

“I’m good! How was I?” she asked.

“Pretty!” Don told her.

“Enchanting, baby,” Iris replied.

“Glamorous,” Barry smiled. Nora preened under the attention but eventually said bye to her classmates and her instructor.

On the ride back, Nora stayed in her tutu and they went out to dinner. Nora got numerous compliments on her `costume’ but the young girl was quick to correct them, and said that a costume was for people who weren’t really dancers which she clearly was look at her shoes, duh.

Sometimes Barry thought his kids were a trip.

On the ride back, though the long night caught up to the kids and Barry and Iris each picked up a kid and went into the house as the kids were dozing off. They were woken up long enough to get them ready for bed and the twins passed out, just barely in their pajamas.

“Well, Nora is going to be really happy for the rest of the month. So, we have the house to ourselves for the night and the kids are asleep.” Iris said leadingly. Barry hummed and raised an eyebrow.

“Oh? And what do you have in mind Mrs. West-Allen?”

“Well, Mr. Alle my back is a little sore. I would suggest a massage but I think I’d rather you just blew it out,” she smirked. Barry picked her up and ran to the bedroom. If they had to replace a pillow because of the mysterious new tear, well that was nobody’s business.


End file.
